classof3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Class of 3000 (Song)
This is the show's main theme. Italics meant that the lines were heard from the TV version. While the normal font meant it was heard from the album version. Genre: Hip hop, dance-pop Lyrics :Sunny: Good mornin' little people. ::Class: Good mornin' Sunny! ::Sunny: Alright. Madison? ::Madison: Speakiiing! ::Sunny: Eddie? ::Eddie: Present! ::Sunny: Tamika? ::Tamika: What-up! ::Sunny: Kim? Kam? ::Kim: Right here! ::Kam: Right here. ::Sunny: Philly Phil! ::Philly Phil: Uh...Here? ::Sunny: Lil' D... LIL' D! ::''Class: Aaaaawww YEAH!'' ::''Sunny: Class of 3000, sing!'' ::''Class: La la la-la-la la la-la la la-la-la la la la-la-la la la-la la la-la laaaaaaaa!!!!'' ::''Sunny: Now Philly Phil! You and Lil' D, y'all hold that groove tight! Hypnotize 'em so you can take'em where ya wanna take'em!'' ::''Tamika and Chorus: Hey Sunny, can we take'em to the bridge!? Huh, huh, huh? Hey Sunny, can we take'em to the bridge!?'' ::''Sunny: Uhhhhhhhh, Okay!'' ::''Madison: Ooh! I know that one! London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down!'' ::''Kam and Chorus: So much reality TV, that real life becomes a sitcom.'' ::If you ain't got no rhythm, we gon' show ya how to get some, ::''Class: YEAH!'' ::Kam: This beat is ferocious. ::Kim: Yeah, like a big ol' tiger! ::Sunny: CLASS OF 3000, SING! ::Class: La la la-la-la la la-la la la-la-la la la la-la-la la la-la la la-la laaaaaaaa! ::Lil' D: Say Shawty. We gotta show these folk we don't play, even when do be playin'! ::Tamika: You don't even watch cartoons. Man, that's scary. I bet if you order the banana split, you don't even eat the cherry! Man, you LAME! ::Lil' D: Shawty, what'cha talkin' bout? ::Sunny: Ooooh, sound like you been practicin' Eddie! ::Madison: Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, DO! ::Sunny: Alright now, just like we rehearsed it. One-Two, One-Two-Three-here we go. (Musical Break) :Sunny: Stay cool, now, stay cool. Ssshhh. Let the music do all... the talkin'. ::Madison: Um, S-Sunny? ::Sunny: Ah, Yes Madison. ::Madison: 'Scuse me, but, um, the radio people don't play songs without words anymore. ::Sunny: Yeah, I know. But don't you worry about that. As long as it's jammin', all the cool people'll play it. ::Madison: Oh... ::Philly Phil: Hey Lil' D, How you my new electro-phonic bass thingamajig. I just made it, heh! ::Lil' D: Oh, that's fine. ::Sunny: Now, remember lesson one. ::Chorus: Be yourself 'cause no one else can take your seat at cool school. ::Sunny: That's right. ::Chorus: Class of 3000. Be yourself 'cause no one else can do that thang like you do. ::Sunny: Right again. ::Chorus: Class of 3000. ::Sunny: And always remember to let'em know where you come from, just so they know ::Chorus: Bankhead, Buckhead, Bankhead, Buckhead, Bankhead, Buckhead, go ahead, go ahead.(come on)Bankhead, Buckhead, Bankhead(anytime), Buckhead, Bankhead, Buckhead, go ahead, go ahead. ::Madison: Hey y'all, what about Eastpoint and CollegePark? (Class laughs) :Sunny: Alright now Lil' D. I'm gonna need some thunder and lightnin' out them drums! ::Lil' D: Alright ::Sunny: Let's take'em home. ::Class: Ba-da-da-da ba-dup-ba-ba-da-dup-ada ::Ba-da-da-da ba-dup-ba-ba-da-dup-ada ::Madison: (gasps) We're on the radio! ::Eddie: Money can't by you funk, No, no, no, no! ::Kam: Yeah... Lesson Just be yourself and accept the differences of others. Category:Songs